Got To Get You Into My Life (on hold)
by LyssaLaugherty13
Summary: We all know Brian is a poof...or do we. If you don't then you might be finding out from the media purposely trying to ruin the fab four's careers. What will happen when all is doomed...find out.
1. Hide Your Love Away

**AN) Hey there guys...gals? Well, anyways, this is a new story i**'**ve been thinkin of. I actually wrote it a while ago and was debating whether or not to post. I didn't want it to turn out something like my other fanfic Til There Was You. And to all of you who actually read it don't hate me but i'm thinking of not continuing. I started thinking about it and i'm like wowwwww this is dumb, and it didn't help when everybody elses fan fics were a 1000 times better. So I don't know when I'll continue that, and I hope you enjoy this next story. So enjoyyyyy.**

**Chapter 1- Hide Your Love Away**

"Brian! You fookin' poof!" shouted a very angry John Lennon. They had just found out that the media-the stupid media that could not mind their own business ,and tried whatever they could to ruin a star's reputation.-was going to come out with a story on suspicions of Brian being gay. Of course this was true, but it would hurt the band's reputation badly."You need to do something about this before it's too late! Stop being a fookin' queer! You fookin' always act so bloody damn professional to keep the bands fookin' image, and your over here about to wreck it with your queerness! And with that John stormed out in a horrible tempered mood.

Brian felt terrible. Why did he like men so much? What was wrong with women? He did not know what made him like men so much. Maybe it was that masculine composure they held, or the-God what am I saying- he thought. All he knew was that John- stupid mean John that he loved so desperately-was right. He needed to act fast.

Brian wasn't one to drink, but, feeling as shitty and guilty as he did now, he thought it would fit the occasion. He walked to the nearest bar planning out how he could handle the situation. He couldn't think of it right now. Instead he found a bar and decided to drink all his troubles away.

...

"Owwww!" Brian thought. What was wrong with his hea-oh yeah...last night.- He took in his surrounding and couldn't believe his surroundings. He peeked under the blankets seeing he was a naked. Oh great! Your supposed to be straightening out, but you probably just blew it with another man!

Brian got at a little curious as to who the person was, so he lifted up the covers. His shock floated through the whole room...never in his life would he believe this would happen.

...

Three Beatles-George, Paul, and Ringo- stood in their hotel room worrying frantically where their band leader AND their manager could be. They finally stopped worrying when they realized John was probably pulling a one-night stand with someone, and Brian was- the thought brought a distaste in all three of their mouths- poofing out even more.

They knew John had been a little harsh on Brian, being John and his temper and all, but it was true Brian was seriously about to ruin their image. He couldn't. Not with all the hard work they had been putting in. They all felt really bad about the situation. I mean exactly HOW was this supposed to be solved? A poof just doesn't flatten out with sway of a wand and a speech by an angry Lennon. They knew they were doomed.

"Well, laddies, enjoy the fame while it lasts!" sighed a sad Ringo "And to think we could have been the most legendary band!" Oh ringo! Only you could come up with these possibilities of something stupid and doubtful at the time; only to see in time it actually happens.

"Don't be like that Ringo!" Spoke Paul trying to lighten up the mood. "Brian is very proffesional at what he does and he will make everything okay! Even...if it means...erm...if he has to stop being...how should I put this...-"

"A queer?" George chimed in slightly amused, but then he realized the situation again and quickly shot back to being worried.

"Yes...that!" Paul sighed. Then he realized the guys were all terribly down, and noticed John- the make everything feel better person wasn't here- so he took this chance to try out John's technique of making everyone feeling better. He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Who are we, fellas!"

"The Beatles." George and Ringo mumbled like zombies. Emotionless.

"And where are we going!" Paul asked enthusiastically.

"To the top, Paul." George answered; still monotone.

"And where is that!" Paul exclaimed ignoring the others unamused tones.

"To the toppermost of the poppermost." Ringo sighed keeping his gaze on a white wall; deep in thought.

"But we are already at the toppermost of the poppermost, and now...were about to fall right back down to the bottom where everybody forgets you." George whined. When he firsted started he sounded child like, but as he got farther down his statement his voice darkened knowing what he said was probably true.

Paul was going to say something like 'Don't think like that' but he knew it was no use right now at this time. Then he peered around. Becoming very curious as to where John was. Usually he would be back home by now; always being one to avoid the awkward morning after. Where could he be? Paul thought, but he ended this thought with another. Let's just hope him AND Brian didn't do something crazy and stupid. It was expected of John, but Brian wasn't like that. Plus, they always knew they had no worry of him getting a girl pregnant.

Paul thought considerably suddenly. Brian should have been home right now! Becoming even more worried than before Paul decided to go out and find him; hoping the results would be pleasant and he wasn't dead on the side of the road or something.

"Hey lads I'll be right back." Paul stated. He looked at George and Ringo doing who knows what."Don't do anything stupid!" George and Ringo gave him a hurtful glance. Paul realized he was starting to sound like Brian. 'Oh god' he thought 'Am I going to be a poof too now.' The thought made his stomach twist and he almost vomited.

Paul walked out of the hotel and into the street. Where could Brian be? He knew if he wanted to find Brian he had to think like Brian. 'Okay so i'm a queer...and I was upset last night, so I probably went to a bar...I probably left with a man...I probably don't even know who I landed in bed with.' Paul didn't know how long he had been walking, but a bar caught his gaze so he decided to check it out. The bartender immediately recognized him.

"Oh my God! Your Pa-" The bartender started to say before Paul smothered his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh...Have you seen my manager." Paul asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah he left with- Eyyyyyy what am I going to get out of this!" The bartender chimed in.

"Come on man! This is really important and I feel like shite right now!"Paul whined. This was not the time for bribery.

"Well if it makes you feel better...My daughter Rebecca is your biggest fan!" The bartender added. Paul rolled his eyes knowing where this was going. He picked a napking up, but the bartender stopped him and handed him a picture of himself. Paul took the pen and signed 'Dearest Rebecca, your daddy is great man'-Not-'and you sound like a wonderful young lady, Love Paul McCartney' Paul handed it to the bartender who had a satisfied look on his face.

"So?" Paul asked impatiently. The bartender was just sitting there staring at his picture...Oh god he wasn't a poof to. Was he?

"Oh he left with someone!" The bartender continued to look at Paul's picture.

"Who?"

"I don't know...at the time." The bartender said as he opened his arms up wide. "But maybe a hug-that I could past down to my daughter...Brittany- would jog my memory a bit." Oh god Paul knew where this was going.

"I thought it was Rebecca." Paul exclaimed; dreadfully reaching down-or rather up-for a hug.

"Ohhhh...right." The bartender said. He noticed Paul's impatient glare. "Yeah...so he left with someone who had a sort of a narrow nose, and beautiful auburn hair. Ummmmm, Brown eyes."

Paul was staring to freak out a little this mystery 'someone' sounded a lot like a certain 'someone' he knew."Where dis they go?" Paul asked rudely. The bartender pointed at his cheek. Oh god not this again. Paul quickly planted a kiss on his cheeck."Who was that one for Jackie?"

The bartender flushed red knowing that Paul had figured his little game out. "Don't you dare tell anybody! Anyways I heard them talking and they said something about 421 Menlove Avenue; Room- What was it?- Oh yeah nine!" Paul frowned that number sounded like a number a really familiar person would have.

Paul rushed out not even thanking the man . Why would he? He really wasn't any kind of help. Well he was, but h bribed and that just pissed Paul off.

Paul looked hurriedly for Menlove street. He found it and ran down to 421. It was a piece of shit motel. Great. Just fuckin' slices of peaches. He looked for room nine. He found it and burst in. There in the bed naked was Brian and next to him someone very familiar with auburn hair and a narrow nose.

"John?" Paul gasped.

**AN0 *GASP* I wonder who is in bed with Brian and I wonder what they were doing *WINK WINK*! So tell me if you thought this was lame like 'Til There was You' or awesome like everyone elses storys. You know i'm starting to hate reading these fan fics because nothing is worse than finishing a story...D: I mean i've read so many(some still waiting to update) and when Iget to the end i'm like *sigh* now I have to find another as equally awesome. You know what I mean? I am soooo bored hmmmmm (Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks) Sounds fun  
**

**What does it do?**

**It doesn't look like it does anything. Lol maybe it's cuz i'm such a blonde. I have a horrible burn on my hand because I was making a pizza and the oven was on 450 and put the pizza in and I accidentally touch the top of my hand to the oven...and instead of immediately taking it off like a normal person, I leave it there and after several seconds i'm like "Ow...maybe it would be a good idea if I took my hand off now...this looks bad...lets get some ice. Lol welcome to the world of me. You wouldn't believe how many walls I run into everyday...I'm the nuttiest nutball you will ever meet. **

**OH MY GEORGE! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I SAW AT MY BAND PRACTICE THE OTHER DAY! SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS IN A REVIEW! THIS IS SO COOL EVERYBODY! WHOEVER GUESSES RIGHT(WHICH PROBABLY NO ONE WILL) GETS A VIRTUAL COOKIE! :D **

**OH MY FRIKIN GEORGIE I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN...EVER! :D GOODBYE NOW I KNOW I'M ANNOYING!**

**TEHE! ^ DID THAT PICTURE SHOW UP!:D**


	2. Another Girl

**AN: Hey Everybody! So first in foremost i'm going to do what I do before I start every chapter and thank my reviewers! This one goes out to TheCrazyViolist for her sweet review. Now let's get on to the story! If you wondering why I updated so fast it's because today was the last day of my summer school (Well technically tomorrow is because of final exams but it's only twenty minutes not a full day) in my communication applications class and we were doing mock interviews for a grade and I was getting bored waiting. So instead of watching frequency like we were supposed to I was writing this. Haha the teachers weren't in the room with us so everybody was messing around. I still have no clue what that movie is about! I hate summer school and i'm glad it's over! But real school is worse! :( I start my first year at highschool this upcoming school year and I am not ready! I've been taking summer courses so I could get more credits, so I could get out of school as soon as possible! OMFG I TALK WAYYYYY TOO MUCH OKAY SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2 ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Fuck you! You know that answer! No, I am sad to say I do not own the Beatles *sniff* **

**Chapter 2 **

**Another Girl**

"Actually it's pronounced Joan; spelled J-O-H-N , but pronounced Joan." Brian murmured halfway out of the covers. Did John change his name? Well the pronunciation of it?

"Ummmmmm John(**Joan**)? What is your last name if I may ask...?" Paul asked extremely curious he hoped to god it wasn't Lennon.

"Honestly I have no clue...All I know is that my name is John**(AN: Okay after this I'm going to be spelling it Joan because of confusion but remember its spelled like John)**and I arrived in Liverpool yesterday." Joan said in a voice so woman like it couldn't be John...even if he was impersonating. Paul let out a breath he didn't even know he wa holding after she spoke up, but he was still very confused.

"So wait. Why do you not know anything?" Paul looked her in the eyes and the weirdest thing happened. He did not even have to hear the story...he could see it. What was this...thing? First it's in bed with Brian, Second it looks exactly like John -name included-, and third it is letting me see it's thoughts? What the hell?

Paul was trying so hard to unlock eyes but he couldn't, but what he saw was truly saddening.

...3 months earlier...  
Joan's POV

It was a disaster. Ember flames were burning in every direction. The home of the orphanage was completely down, and so far I was the only one who made it out. I see all these helpless children being dragged out from the roaring flames. All their hair is burned off and they all look like melting candles. They couldn't be alive... They were to limp. I stare at them, crying. Crying enough tears to fill a river. That is until I pass out. I lay there limp like the others. A sudden chill over passes and i begin to shiver until warm hand fly under me lifting me up.

"She's gone into shock" a husky boice calls. All of a sudden I hear a piercing whistle sound whistle pass my ear. The man holding me made a grunting noise and I was thrown up into the air.

It seems like I had been falling forever until I finally hit the ground. Unfortunately my head clashed with a rock and amnesia comes over me. I look at my bleeding head and all the dead people around me. Right next to me there is a man-must have been the one holding me- with a bullet through is head. At this point of time I have one thought swimming across my mind...Who am I?

...Present...  
Paul's POV

I could not believe what I just saw. My head even hurts from the realistic fall. I snap out of my thought abruptly when Joan begins to talk.

"To be honest I don't know myself. The last thing I remember is waking up-" a single tear slid down her face. I knew exactly what she was talking about. In fact, I know more then her.

"It is okay. You don't have to tell me. I understand." I stated. She gave me a confused look. I chuckled to myself. She did not know she showed me stuff even she couldn't remember. A thought crossed my mind. "Just what were you doing with Brian?"

She looked shocked that I was asking."Were married aren't we?" As she asked this Brian's face flushed red. I cannot believe he took advantage over her. He tells us not to do anything stupid and look at what he just did to Joan.

"Brian" I said burying my head in my hands."Please please tell me you didn't! Please tell me this was all just a joke! Surprise!" I couldn't really believe it was a joke because somebody cannot just look into someone elses eyes and see their past. It is just not possible. Hell! This whole situation is impossible! How did Brian get a girl in his bed! Brian looked me dead in the eyes with a bashful look in his eye.

"I-I- Thought it was John and-"

"So you saw John lost his memory and you decided to take advantage of him!"

"Well well ye-"

"You sicken me get out of my sight!" I screamed. I could not believe I had just yelled at Brian. I pray to god he doesn't quit being are manager. We wouldn't know what to do without him...not that he knows that.

Brian seemed to feel bad and understand to he got dressed and walked out; leaving me with Joan. We sat in silence, and it was as if i could hear her thoughts just screaming confusion. Poor girl. She looked up at me and the empathy flash back came again.

...23 years ago...  
TP POV

The little infant girl was ripped out of it's mothers hands and sent off. Cries screamed everywhere she was taken and they were muffled by a blanket. An adoption agency took the infant rudely in their arms and took her away. They traveled on a train until they arrived in a filthy orphanage.

...Present Day...  
Paul's POV

I felt so bad for Joan. I couldn't really tell who the mother was because her face was blurred, but i'm starting to get the feeling that she is John's long lost sister. I mean she never saw her mother and she looks exactly like John.

" 'Ey Joan?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you? And what day were you born?" I asked she looked saddened at the question.

"I-I don't know" she said bowing her head down in shame. Tears started flowing down her face. "I cannot remember anything!" she started to full out bawl now. I was about to comfort her, but i believe she was still naked.

"Umm not to be rude or anything, but maybe you should go het dressed." I said as politely as I could and just stood there.

"Do you mind?" She asked sweetly.

"Mind what?" I asked.

"Ummm well i've gotta get dress-"

"Oh...yeah" I said still forgetting to move until she coughed to get my attention. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that!" I quickly walked away before she could see the blush on my face.

Fuck! I forgot about John! I need to go find him.

"Okay I'm finished!" Joan called as she walked out.

"Hey d'ya think yer could help me find me friend?" I asked. I knew she probably doesn't know where he is, but I want to show her to the other lads. She nodded her head in agreement and we left the stuffy motel; making are way towards George and Ringo.

...

"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed in horror "I thought I told you to do nothing stupid!" I glanced back in forth between George, Ringo, and all the cornflakes scattered across the room.

They both pointed to themselves."It wasn't us! That has John written all over it!" George complained. John. He came back. "Ey! Who's that! I'd say it was John, but her face doesn't resemble an asses as much." George laughed.

"I heard that!" Screamed John from another room. He started to appear at the doorway. "Cor, she looks just like me! Who is she?"

"Some bird Brian picked up...Her name is Joan. it's spelled J-O-H-N, but pronounced Joan." I answered.

"Well that makes since." He laughed.

"What does?" Asked Ringo.

"Well at first I was thinkin 'Brian picked up a bird. I thought he was fookin gay!' but now seeing as she looks just like me I can see why." He chuckled." Bloody git's obsessed with me!"

I looked over at Joan who was standing there like a dear in headlights. She was just staring at John. I guess she realized they are like perfect mirror images. Except Joan has longer eyelashes and hair. John walked over and touched her face; Joan didn't even move.

"Where are you from?" John asked. I looked at John's eyes when his and Joan's locked to see if he was getting those flashbacks too. Nothing.

"She has amnesia John. She won't be answering any questions any time soon. And what did you do to Brian? He's turnin' into ye! He fukin' took advantage of Joan telling 'er they were married!" I lectured. John didn't even look at me once instead he drew Joan into a close embrace. He hugged her as if he had known her forever. It was then that I figured I was dreaming; John never gave anybody a hug like that.

**An: So did you love it? Did you hate it? Did it make you wanna scream hallelujahr? Just tell me what you think in a review. Okay I thought I talked to much in the first Author's Note so i'm out! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


End file.
